


Satisfactory Performance

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Begging, Boss Kink, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Pulling, M/M, Objectification, Snowballing, Threats, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just put it on my performance review."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfactory Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Happy birthday, SweetieFiend! I hope you enjoy it!

Suzy was wearing a short skirt. It was a very short skirt, and it was... well, it was quite an interesting short skirt, due to the fact that she wasn't wearing panties. Dan hadn't expected that, when she'd bent over to pick up a dropped pen. As far as Dan was concerned, that made it the most interesting skirt in the world. Even though technically the interesting parts of it weren't actually the skirt itself, but the things that were under it. She was wearing black silk thigh highs, and her heels were very shiny, reflecting the light back at him. They added to the interestingness (was that even a word?) of the skirt, but that wasn't the most fascinating thing about it, oh no.

It was the lack of certain other things that were under it. 

“Danny?” Suzy called, looking over her shoulder at him from the kitchen area and smiling. “Could you help me with this?” 

“What?” Dan shot bolt upright, surreptitiously rearranging his shirt, so that it was covering his groin. “Uh, sure. What do you need help with?” 

“There's something under the cabinets,” Suzy said, and she bent forward, into the cabinet. Her skirt rode up, and hoo boy. That was... that was certainly something. A lot of something. 

Dan's mouth went dry, and he swallowed thickly. He wanted nothing more than to get on his hands and knees and press his face into that amazing, gorgeous ass. He licked his lips, and then he realized that Suzy had been talking. 

“I _said_ ,” said Suzy pointedly, “that I think something fell back there. Can you check for me?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” said Dan. He watched her step aside, so she was standing in front of the fridge, her arms crossed under her breasts. Which were spilling out of her extremely low cut shirt. He could just see the edges of her lacy black bra. “What is it I'm looking for?” He was so hard. So, so hard, it hurt how hard he was, and he hadn't had an erection like this in a good long time. 

“You'll know it when you see it,” Suzy said, and she smiled at him. 

Dan got on all fours, and he must have looked pretty strange, his skinny ass poking out of the cupboard. He squinted in the dimness, then pulled his phone out, illuminating the darkness. Was that... a piece of card stock? 

_When Barry and Kevin go home, be prepared to fuck your boss's wife._

Dan forgot he was under the sink and tried to sit up, hitting his head. “ _What_?!” 

“So you found it, then,” said Suzy, her voice cheerful. “Could you get it for me?” 

“Uh, sure,” Dan mumbled, and he grabbed the card, crawling out of the sink ass first and rubbing the top of his head. Ow. That was gonna hurt for a while. 

“Thanks, babe,” Suzy said, and she stood on tiptoe, kissing Dan chastely on the cheek, going to sit at her desk. On a towel, Dan noted, in a distant sort of way. 

Well, if you're gonna be debauched, you gotta be sanitary about it, right? There was a slightly hysterical edge to his thoughts, although he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the blow to the head. 

Kevin stayed at the office for, like, ten hours longer than he needed to be. Well, no, okay, it was more like two hours, but Dan was practically chewing through his fingers by the time Kevin walked out, and Barry was twenty minutes after that. Suzy wasn't helping - she sent him a text message every twenty minutes or so, reminding him that he had better be ready to fuck her, he had better be nice and erect, that her pussy was just throbbing with excitement at the thought of having his big, thick dick sliding into her, she was so wet that it was going to soak through the towels she'd placed down. 

Okay, maybe she was laying it on thick, but Dan was... a willing recipient. It was a a nice distraction from the headache that was prowling the perimeters. Although taking his pants off was going to be fun, as much pre-cum as he had drooling out of him. Suzy had it easy, not wearing any pants. 

Admittedly, Dan couldn't get away with it the same way Suzy did, for a couple of different reasons, but still. It was tempting, especially with the wet spot in his jeans. Oh god. 

Finally - _finally_ \- Barry waved at everyone in a vague sort of way and made his way out, shutting the door behind him. There was absolute silence, and Dan shivered, not sure what to do. Did Suzy want him to just come over? Should he wait for her? He was... he was certainly prepared to fuck her, make no mistake, but... well, what now? So he just kinda sat there, staring at his laptop screen, not typing anything, not saying anything. 

"Danny," Suzy called, and there was some rustling behind him. "Danny, come here." Her voice was... commanding, but lazily. The voice of someone who knew they were going to be obeyed no matter what, so why put any work into it in the first place? 

Dan stood up slowly, placing his laptop on the couch. He made a big show of brushing his lap off, then turned around. 

If he was any younger, he might have cum in his pants. Thankfully, he wasn't, or this would have been a lot less... gratifying. 

Suzy sat on her desk, her legs crossed. She was supporting herself on the table, and her tits were pushed out. She uncrossed her legs slowly, and the silk of her stockings rasped against each other, very loud in the quiet room. She smiled at him, her lips dark against her pale skin, and there was something terrifying in that smile. Something hungry, and possessive. 

Dan walked towards her, slowly, his feet clumsy and loud on the vinyl flooring. He looked her up and down, outright staring - eyes almost bugged out, Holy fuck. 

"Danny, I asked you to come here." Suzy's voice was calm and even, her face impassive. Still that lazy fucking smirk, like she was in charge of everything, like she had all the answers, and Danny couldn't do anything about it.

So why was that making him that much hornier? 

Dan walked up to her slowly, until Suzy stopped him, the sole of her high heeled shoe pressed into his chest. He looked down at her shoe, then up at her face. When she raised an eyebrow, he slowly brought his hands up, removing the shoe from her foot, setting it down on the floor next to him. 

Suzy pressed her foot against Dan's cheek, and oh, she was smiling, she was certainly smiling. "Get on your knees," she told him, and she put her foot on his shoulder, pressing down. "Get on your knees, I'm your boss's wife." 

Dan did as he was told, did it gladly, with something like terror in his gut, and he stared up at her, as she pressed her foot against his face, her ankle bone sharp against his cheek. He held her foot in his hand, and placed a delicate kiss to the top of it, then moved up, kissing her ankle, her calf, her thigh. The silk of her stockings was rough against his lips, and the callouses on his hands caught on the fine material. 

"If you make me cum," Suzy said, and she was threading her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her cunt, framed by her tiny black skirt, "I won't tell your boss." She spread her legs farther, and the pale skin of her thighs almost glowed. It took Dan's breath away. 

"I'll... I'll make you cum," Dan said, pressing his face forward, the tip of his nose brushing against the bare skin of her vulva. "I'll make you cum harder than you've ever cum before." 

"You'd better," Suzy said, and she pulled him closer, until his entire face was pressed against her wetness, and he burrowed his face in, shaking it, just to feel her shudder under him. He moved lower, angling his neck and cautiously putting his hands on Suzy's hips, pulling her closer. She was so wet, wet enough that it was collecting on his chin, drooling down his neck, sinking into the thin fabric of his t-shirt. 

She scooted towards the end of the desk, pressing the entirety of her cunt into his face, grinding her clit into his nose. His tongue wriggled along her entrance, even darting out to carefully nudge at her asshole, then plunged straight back into her cunt, his lips kissing clumsily at her labia as he fucked her with his tongue, swallowing her arousal down. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer, and it was almost hard to breathe - she was basically sitting on his face, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Dan was slurping, making a whole show out of all of it, his tongue plunging in and out of her, pausing to jab at her clit every now and then. He felt it swelling under his tongue, and he grinned, wrapping his lips around it and sucking, hard enough to make her dig her heels into his shoulder blades, moaning and gasping. Her thighs were clamped around his ears, and when he pulled back to breathe, he caught a glimpse of her face, red and sweaty, her eyes shut tightly, her head tilted back. 

Dan let go of her for a moment, and he put a hand between her legs, worming a finger between her labia, his long fingers slipping into her like a thief in the night. His middle finger went all the way in with ease, his palm against her mons. He curled his fingers, feeling around, feeling around, just for that one... spot. The one spot, which felt a tiny bit different under his searching fingertips, and he just... pressed down, his lips, his tongue moving against her clit, one long, smooth motion, his whole body moving to make her cum. She drew him in, pulsed around his finger, then his fingers, as he slid another one into her, and then she was gasping, clenching his fingers hard enough that it actually hurt.

There was a gush of fluid, right in his face, dripping down his chin, into his chest. He was still licking her as the pulsing around his fingers slowed, then stopped. He kept licking, then pulled back, breathing heavily. He sat back on his heels, and he couldn't keep himself from smirking, looking up at her through his eyelashes. He held her eyes in his as he withdrew his fingers, making a big show out of licking her arousal off of his fingers. 

"I take it I performed satisfactorily," Dan said, and he looked her up and down. She looked a bit less intimidating with her cunt leaving a puddle on her desk and her hair mussed up. 

"Well enough that I think I'll let you fuck me," Suzy said, and she spread her legs, a hand between them, holding her labia open. "I think you've earned it, Danny." She beckoned him over with her free hand, all smirking, lazy arousal. "Well?" 

Danny stood up fast enough that he got light headed, and he was yanking at his belt, shoving it down, then pulling his pants and boxers down in one go. He was hard - so hard - that it hurt, the dried pre-cum almost ripping out his pubic hair. He wrapped a hand around his cock, then looked faintly panicked. "We don't have, uh... we're lacking in protection...." 

"You've been good enough to go bareback," said Suzy, and she rocked her hips forward, inviting him in. "But you're making me wait, Danny. I don't like waiting." 

"Right, sorry," Danny said, and he was horny enough that he didn't even think about the fact that he was just sliiiiiiiding into her, she was so wet, he was almost afraid he was going to slide out. He was sheathed inside of her, and she was still trembling from her orgasm - the orgasm that he had given her - and she felt so good around him, so wet, so tight. It was good enough that his eyes were nearly crossing, as deep inside of her as he could be, not even thrusting, just staying there, feeling it. 

"You feel so big, Danny," Suzy said, and she was smiling at him, smiling like a fucking shark. How could someone so cute be so damn intimidating at the same time. "I think you're as big as my husband. Wouldn't he be jealous if he knew that you were right here, fucking his wife?" She twitched her hips, pulling back a bit, then slamming right back onto his cock, moaning loudly. 

"Well, huh, uh... he doesn't need to know," Danny said, the guilt in his stomach solidifying like a ball of ice. It made his dick go a bit soft, until Suzy grabbing him by the hair, yanking him forward, forcing him deeper, as if he could get any deeper. She was squeezing him hard enough that it was almost painful, but it all felt so _good_ , just... surrounding him, until he had to move, had to start thrusting. 

Suzy's hands were on to Dan's back, sliding under Dan's shirt, her nails dragging down his shoulders. It made Dan cry out, his cock twitching inside of her, and she was smirking, he could see it as he began to quicken his thrusts, loathe to leave the lovely wet tightness she was holding him in, but she clearly wanted him to move. 

"Fuck, Suzy," Dan gasped, and he was thrusting harder against her now, grabbing her hips to keep her in place. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, you feel so good, fuck...."

"You better not cum," Suzy growled in his ear, and her fingernail were sharp, sharp enough to send little sparks of pain under his skin. "You can't cum without making me cum first."

"Didn't I just make you cum?" Dan tried to keep his voice innocent, counting backwards from twenty in French to stave off his orgasm. "I would think it would be tit for tat." As a joke, he grabbed her breast on the word "tit," squeezing it through her bra. 

"I'm your boss's wife," Suzy said, for the millionth time. "If you don't make me cum as many times as I want, I'll tell Arin." She leaned back a bit, to give Dan room to worm his hand between the two of them and find her clit. 

"What, that I didn't make you cum enough?" Dan stopped thrusting, standing still, just rolling her clit under his thumb. His middle finger stroked along the rim of her entrance, right where their bodies were connected, and she shivered under him, squeezing him inside.

"That you failed to satisfy me," Suzy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She tossed her head like a horse, her hair swinging around her face. "You need...you need to leave me s-so satisfied." She moaned, her back arching further, until they were fully groin to groin, and her wetness was dripping down his thighs, smearing on his belly.

"I'll satisfy you," Dan panted, pressing his forehead against hers as he moved his fingers faster, her body shuddering against his. She was already so close - this power trip must have really gotten her worked up, because she was shuddering and shaking against him after barely three minutes, her cunt spasming around him. 

The door to the office opened. 

Dan tried to jerk away, but Suzy still had her claws in his back, digging into the skin, and if he wasn't mistaken there was a little bit of blood dripping down his spine, down the crack of his ass, which was immensely unpleasant. 

"I told you not to cum yet," Suzy said, her voice sweet as rotten honey. 

"Hey Dan, I was wondering if you'd seen...." Arin stopped in his tracks, his mouth falling open. "The fuck?" 

"It's not what it looks like," Dan said hastily, still trying to get away, trying to pull out and maybe put his pants back on. Ha ha, all a big misunderstanding. Not like I'm fucking your wife or anything, nosiree! Suzy wasn't playing along, though - she had her ankles locked , forcing Dan to stay in her, as deep as he was. 

"Suzy," Arin said, and he crossed his arms, tapping his foot. He was completely ignoring Dan. "If you were so worked up, why didn't you just call me?" He walked over, putting a hand on the back of Dan's neck and squeezing. It made Dan shiver, his hips stuttering forward, which made Suzy moan, holding on to him tighter.

"You were _busy_ ," Suzy said, her voice an elongated whine that was like nails on a chalkboard. "I wanted to get off now!" 

"So you thought you'd just use one of my employees as a personal living dildo?" Arin buried his hand in the hair at the back of Dan's head, forcing Dan's head back. “You've got plenty of regular, none-living dildos at home. You couldn't have used one of those?” He licked Dan's face, like it was the most normal thing in the world, and Dan tried not to pull away. 

“He's amazing at eating me out,” Suzy said, and she wriggled her hips, which made Dan moan, trying not to lean against Arin, or do anything else. Trying not to exist. “You should put that on his performance review.”

"Sure. Stand up comedy, musician, horrible sex puns, cunnilingus. All things you want to hire someone for?" Arin pressed his forehead against Dan's temple, his other hand moving to between their legs, right where they were joined, making Dan shift and whimper in the back of his throat. 

"Arrrin, stop teasing," Suzy said, looking up at them both with her big eyes. "Let him keep fucking me, please?" 

"Do, uh, do I get a say in this?" Dan attempted to withdraw, but Arin was pushing him in, and Suzy was holding him in, and he was now even more seated in her than he had been when Arin walked in.

"Do you want to keep your job?" Arin's hand in Dan's hair wasn't so friendly now - it hadn't been friendly before, to be sure, but to be clear, this was... very not friendly. Dan was gonna have a crick in his neck. "I should fire you right here, for sticking your dick in Suzy." 

"Don't fire him," Suzy said, and she let go of Dan's hips. "It was my idea in the first place." She unlocked her ankles. "I'm sure you guys can come to some sort of... arrangement. So you don't have to lose your employee." 

"Some kind of arrangement, huh?" Arin shoved Dan aside, and Dan whimpered, because now his cock was out in the cold, open air. "I think that could be arranged."

"That is why it's an arrangement," Suzy said dryly, one hand going between her legs. "But while you're discussing this stuff, I'm sitting here, unfucked and unsatisfied." 

"You're hard to satisfy," Dan complained, and Arin's hand was back in his hair, forcing him down to his knees, bruising them on the floor. 

"That's my wife you're talking about," Arin said, and his voice was genuinely angry, twisting Dan's hair in his fist. "You don't talk to my wife like that, or I'll fire you, and write you a reference so bad that you'll be eating garbage out on the fucking street, do you understand me?" He forced Dan to meet his eyes, and he practically growled, teeth bared. It should have looked stupid. It really didn't. 

It was kind of terrifying, and Dan almost completely lost his boner. 

"Message received, boss," Dan said, holding both hands up defensively. "Loud and clear." 

"I mean, you should thank him," Suzy said, her heels drumming on the legs of the table. "After all, he got me all nice and ready or you." She slid a finger along her cleft, and it came back shiny and sticky with arousal. 

"Well, I'm not really ready, now am I?" Arin gestured between his legs. There was a slight bulge, but nothing else. "So I guess you've got another job to do." He chuckled, taking a step closer to Dan, the zipper of his jeans. "Look at this, I'm even wearing nice pants." 

"Only nice by your standards," Suzy said, and her hand was still between her legs, now stroking her clit, the black of her nail polish disappearing and reappearing between the lips of her labia. "You really should dress the part, if you want to have an air of authority."

"I've totally got an air of authority," Arin argued. "Tell her I've got an air of authority." He forced Dan to face Suzy, pulling painfully at his hair. 

"He's got an air of authority," Dan agreed, the pain in his scalp making his vision a bit blurry. "Full of authority. The most authoritative there is." He smiled at Suzy in what he hoped was a winning way, his face still musky with her arousal. 

"Well, this is me using my authority to tell you to suck my dick." He forced Dan's face fully into his crotch, the head of his flaccid dick against Dan's cheek. "I need to be nice and ready to fuck my wife, after all." 

Dan pulled back, enough that he could undo Arin's pants, pulling them his semi-flaccid cock out of his boxers. He looked up at Arin for some kind of confirmation, but Arin was looking at Suzy. 

"Um. Do you want me to, uh...." Dan indicated vaguely, his hand still on Arin's cock.

"No, I want you to play it like a fucking drum," Arin said. "Put it in your mouth and get to sucking." He tapped the head against Dan's cheek, and Dan winced, eyeing it, then looking up at Arin's face. Suppressing a sigh, he leaned forward, taking Arin's dick in his mouth, slowly, carefully. 

Dan held it in his mouth, sucking on it slowly, almost contemplatively. He could hear Arin moaning over him, Arin's thighs beginning to tighten. It was odd - he was reminded of eating out Suzy. His jaw was sore, his mouth tasted musky, his tongue was wriggling and rasping, albeit in different motions. Arin's dick was thick, and the head of his cock was leaking onto Dan's tongue, more saltiness. 

"Nah man, this isn't a shitty ice pop or something. This is my big, fat dick. You should be thanking me for letting you interact with it at all, instead of firing you on the spot for fucking my wife." Arin took a handful of Dan's hair, forcing his head back, to stare up into Arin's face. 

"Are you, uh... are you asking me to thank you?" Dan licked his lips, which felt swollen and sore. His chin was sticky with drool, and this shirt was definitely not going to be good for muck of anything. Except maybe something vacuum sealed, then used for an occasional masturbation session. Although Arin never needed to know that. 

Arin forced Dan's head closer, slapping Dan's cheek with the head of his cock. "You heard me. Thank me."

"Thank you, Arin, for letting me suck your dick," Dan said, his voice on the way to deadpan. His own erection was still hot and tight up against his belly. 

"That's "sir," thank you very much," Arin said, and he held his dick in his free hand and traced around Dan's lips with it, before forcing it back into Dan's mouth, hard enough that Dan actually gagged, his throat constricting around the intrusion. 

Intrusion it was - Arin's cock was sliding all the way in, up until Dan's nose was pressed against Arin's belly, the head of his cock nestled in Dan's mouth. 

"If you throw up on me," Arin warned, "I'm going to fire you, and make you buy me new jeans. Understand?" He moaned, and Suzy moaned - Dan had almost forgotten that she was there. 

"He does look pretty hot, with his mouth full of your dick," Suzy said, and there were wet noises, which made Dan moan, because fuck, the mental image of Suzy like that was... fuck. "You should do this more often."

"Just because you want to use everyone who works for us like a dildo," Arin said, rocking his hips forward and keeping his hands on Dan's hair, "doesn't mean I do. I want to maintain some professionalism."

Dan muffled a snort, but apparently Arin heard it, because his thrusts began to speed up, slamming into Dan's throat. It was painful - Dan was going to be unable to speak without rasping, and he'd need a few good cups of tea when he got home. 

"What's so funny? There's something funny about me sticking my dick down your throat?" Arin was thrusting harder, and Dan was getting lightheaded, his air cutting out, his whole body beginning to shake, his cock getting harder, and how was that even possible? There were tears dripping down Dan's face, snot, drool. He was a fucking mess, and somehow made him even hornier. That he was being used, like a thing. Just another thing Arin used as his job.

"Dear?" Suzy's voice cut through Dan's reverie, and he blinked, vaguely aware that he was choking a bit, not really caring, although that might have been the loss of air. 

"What's up, Suze?" Arin's voice was entirely too casual, for a man who was literally ball's deep in his employee's face.

"If you keep going, you're gonna cum," she said, and Dan could hear her pouting. "You were gonna satisfy me, remember?" 

"That is true," Arin said, and he pulled out of Dan in one long stroke, more pulling Dan off of his cock, then actually letting Dan disengage. "If I come too fast, it'll be your fault," he told Dan, and he shook him, just hard enough to make Dan's eyes rattle. "You don't want to leave Suzy unsatisfied, do you?"

"N-no," Dan said, licking his lips. Although she'd already had at least one orgasm, so how unsatisfied could she be? 

"Go sit on the desk, behind her,” Arin said, pointing to Suzy. “Brace her while I'm fucking her, because she's gonna fucking need it.” He grinned, all teeth, and Dan could see Suzy shiver. “If you're really good, maybe I'll let you jerk off after we've both cum.” 

"Yes, sir," Dan said, and he stood up, his legs shaking a bit. He climbed onto the desk behind Suzy, his bare cock pressed against her lower back, smearing pre-cum against her skin. He cautiously put his hands on her waist, holding on as tightly as he dared. 

"Mm... you look so good, baby," Arin all but purred, pressing closer to Suzy, his chest against her breasts. He cupped her face in his big hands, and he was kissing her, with his whole mouth. The noises they were making were obscene, and probably a bit for Dan's benefit. Not benefit? Detriment?

Regardless of the vocabulary word, they were trying to make him hornier. They were succeeding, too - it took every ounce of willpower in Dan's body not to hump against Suzy's back. The idea of cumming on her - seeing the pearlescent fluid against her pale skin - made him moan, and Arin pulled away from Suzy to grab Dan's hair. 

"This isn't for you," Arin growled - actually growled, and who even knew that Arin had that in him? He rolled his hips against Suzy, and judging by the way that Suzy was moaning, he was hitting something that was appreciated. "You're here to get me and my wife off. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Dan said, his neck at an angle. He was going to be very sore when he got home tonight. 

"Good." Arin let go of Dan's hair, and his hand went between his and Suzy's legs, guiding his cock to her entrance. "Hold her tits for me, Dan. I want to suck on her nipples without breaking my fucking back." 

Dan presented them, like they were precious jewels on a silver platter. Her breasts were soft and warm in his hands, and her skin was soft. She lolled her head back against Dan's shoulder, nuzzling into his cheek, and Dan was flushing. 

"Fuck, Suze, you always feel so good," Arin moaned, and he began to thrust, his hands on Suzy's hips and his mouth on her nipples, occasionally licking one of Dan's fingers as he moved between them, lapping and nipping. 

"So do you," Suzy said, her voice breathy. Arin was thrusting into her hard enough that Dan was actually having trouble staying upright, and he had to let go of one of her breasts to brace himself, or else risk falling over. "Although I... I don't think I'm gonna cum like this."

"If I don't hold on to you, we're all gonna fall over," Arin said, and then he looked at Dan. "Use your fingers on her." 

"What, while you're fucking her?" That was a novel idea. Dan licked his lips, and his dick twitched. 

"When else would you do it?" Arin grabbed Dan's wrist, shoving it down to where his and Suzy's bodies were pressed together. He shivered when Suzy moaned, bucking her hips forward. 

Dan had found her clit, a hard nub under his thumb, and he rubbed his thumb across it, just the way she liked it, her hips rocking forward and her entire lower half wriggling against him, as he just touched her and touched her, made her gasp and moan and whimper, getting closer and closer to her orgasm. 

Arin came first - came quick, really, his whole face turning red and screwing up as he came inside of her, driving his dick hard enough that the whole damn desk shook. He slumped against Suzy, pressing his sweaty face into her equally sweaty neck, and then he pulled out, slowly, hissing. 

"Suzy still hasn't cum," Arin said, looking at Dan accusingly. "You weren't working hard enough. I guess you just... really don't want your job, huh?" 

"No, no, I want my job," Dan said, and he clumsily scrambled off of the desk, moving to crouch between Suzy's legs. "See, I'll... I'll make her cum. With my mouth." He stuck his tongue out and waggled it for demonstration, too horny and desperate to care about dignity. 

"You'll eat her pussy, even when its full of my cum?" Arin sounded amused. "Well... I guess anyone willing to go that far might be worth keeping on. How does that sound to you, babe?" 

"I could certainly live with that," Suzy said, and she spread her legs wider. A trail of Arin's cum slid down her thigh, and Dan licked it off, unthinkingly. 

It took a lot of willpower not to wrinkle his nose up - it was salty and bitter, not exactly pleasant. Not too unpleasant, at least. 

Arin's hands were on Dan's head, as Dan once again pressed his face into Suzy's cunt, licking in earnest. She was wetter now, sloppier. More open. Dan wondered, faintly, if he should maybe try sliding a finger into her, but that would probably be a bad idea. Not when she had just been fucked to the extent that she had been. So he just licked her, swallowing her arousal and Arin's cum, filling his mouth with the bitter-salt-musk of the two of them, taking over his whole mind and his tongue.

Arin's hands were big and hot, Suzy's hands were small and soft, and the two of them were guiding him to do exactly what Suzy wanted, with his tongue and his lips and his teeth. He was so lost in it – in the overwhelming wetness, the pounding of her clit against her tongue, the throbbing of his own erection – that he didn't realize that she had cum until there was a gush of more liquid onto his tongue, and he was pulling back, his whole face sloppy with different types of cum.

“Do you want to have an orgasm?” Arin looked down at Dan, pushing Dan's head back, so that he was looking at Arin upside down. “Since you've performed satisfactorily.” 

“Please,” Dan begged, beyond shame, beyond anything, just so horny that he was half convinced he was going to die if he didn't get to cum soon. 

Or at least, his dick would fucking explode. 

“Jerk yourself off,” Arin said, “and make it interesting.” He leaned back against Suzy, his head on her shoulder. “Put on a show for us.”

Dan bit back a joke - _Are you not entertained?_ \- and licked his palm, slowly, carefully, looking up at them through his eyelashes. He wrapped his hand around his dick and began to jerk himself off slowly, carefully, even though his every instinct in him screamed for him to grab his cock and just go to town, fuck his fist like he wanted to. But no, he was performing. 

Dan tossed his head like a horse, arching his back, humping against his hand, his other hand helping him keep his balance. He tried to keep eye contact with one pair of eyes at a time, his thrusts becoming more stuttered and desperate with each pass of his hand. There was no stopping it – with a gasping whimper, Dan came across his knuckles, shoving his shirt up and aiming at his belly. 

He still got some on his shirt. Of course he did. 

“Fuck that was hot,” said Suzy, and she sounded like herself again. “Are we, uh... are we done?”

“I think so,” Dan said, and he fell sideways, lying flat on the floor, covered in who knew how many kinds of spunk.

“You've got weird fantasies, babe,” Arin told Suzy, kissing her on the temple. “And I think you killed Dan.”

“I'm not dead yet,” Dan said, holding one arm up.

“If you start quoting Monty Python, I swear to god, I will actually fire you,” Arin said, and he sat down on the floor, pulling Dan's head into his lap and petting his hair out of his face. 

“The scene is over,” Suzy said, and she lowered herself down next to them, her cunt making a “squish” noise when she sat down. She rolled her eyes when the boys laughed.

“That wasn't me in scene. That was me being serious,” Arin said, and he pulled her closer to him, so that her head was on his shoulder. 

“I'll bring the fucking... OSHA against you, if you pull that shit,” Dan said, but there was no venom in it. He yawned, pressing his face into Arin's belly.

“Fuck, Dan, I just washed this shirt,” Arin complained. 

“Mmm,” Dan mumbled, and he cracked one eye up, grinning. “Just put it on my performance review, man.”


End file.
